


Kulināriskā katastrofa. Kas varētu domāt, ka pusdienu gatavošana būs tik bīstama?

by Norias



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Gadžita pūlējās nejusties tā, it kā dotos uz ešafotu kur viņu gaida peļuslazds-giljotīna, kad viņa aizvilkās uz virtuvi un rūpīgi aizvēra aiz sevis durvis. Viņa labu brīdi skatījās uz postažu visapkārt, nezinot no kura gala ķerties tai klāt.





	Kulināriskā katastrofa. Kas varētu domāt, ka pusdienu gatavošana būs tik bīstama?

**Author's Note:**

> Autore : Megana Elizabete Brunnere  
> http://rrdatabase.dyndns.org/written/meghan_brunner/06_cd.html  
> Visas šai stāstā atainotās personas ir © Walt Disney korporācija, un ir šeit lietotas bez viņu atļaujas. Šis stāsts ir oriģināls darbs; jums ir tiesības to brīvi izplatīt, bet ne pārveidot, un, lūdzu, pieminiet mani kā autori.  
> Visas personas un notikumi šajā stāstā ir pilnīgi izdomāti, bet tikai tiem, kam ir ierobežota iztēle. Sirsnīgs paldies tiek izteikts Džefam Pīrsam, oficiālajam WTFB-APA redaktoram, par atļauju lietot viņa teoriju par Čipa un Deila vārdu izcelsmi.  
> Translated from english.

"Kurp dodies, Deil?" Gadžita uzsauca, kad viņas draugs pagāja garām viņas darbnīcas pusatvērtajām durvīm.

"A? Man palika garlaicīgi, un es nolēmu mazliet pasaimniekot virtuvē, Pagatavot nelielas interesantas vakariņas."

 _*Deils? Un virtuvē?! Tas ož pēc lielām nepatikšanām. Labāk paturēt viņu acīs, lai nenotiek kas ļauns.*_ "Nebūs iebildumu, ja es arī pievienošos? Es te esmu nostrādājusi visu rīta cēlienu. Neliela pārmaiņa arī man nenāks par ļaunu."

"Protams, ja tu vēlies."

"Ko mēs gatavosim?" Gadžita painteresējās, pūloties izklausīties bezrūpīga, kamēr viņi divatā soļoja lejup pa gaiteni.

"Ak, es vēl nezinu. Droši vien, ka vakariņas."

 _*Ups...*_ "Un ko precīzāk?"

Tobrīd viņi jau bija aizvēruši un aizbultējuši aiz sevis virtuves durvis. "Es vēl nezinu, bet tur nebūs nekas no siera. Rokijs to piebāž **katram** ēdienam!"

"Kā es tevi saprotu!" _*Kaut ko vienkāršu, kaut ko vienkāršu...*_ "Kā būtu ar spagetti?"

"Labi. Tu sāc, bet es paņemšu Kokakolu no ledusskapja."

"Labi," Gadžita piekrita un sāka vākt kopā nepieciešamos katlus un pannas.

"Galvu augšā!" Deils iesaucās, kad ledus kubiki nobira uz grīdas un aizslīdēja uz visām pusēm. Viņš metās tos lasīt augšā, pirms vēl tiem rastos izdevība izkust.

"Kādas garšas tu vēlies?" viņš painteresējās.

"Vienalga," Gadžita izklaidīgi atbildēja. "Man tās visas liekas vienlīdzīgas."

"Gravitācija šodien laikam ir īpaši stipra," Deils izdvesa kad sodasūdens bundža izslīdēja no viņa ķepām un novēlās uz grīdas. "Labs ir, viena Kolas bundža iet gaisā!" Viņš iespieda bundžas mēlīti. Saturs ar varenu straumi pāršļāca pār virtuves griestiem un nolija atpakaļ pār pavāriem. "Es nedomāju tik burtiski...!"

"Jau!" Gadžita iespiedzās un apcirtās pret Deilu. "Nu, nekas." Viņa nopūtās, apspiežot dusmu izvirdumu. "Mēs to visu satīrīsim vēlāk. Es esmu pārliecināta, ka mēs vēl sastrādāsim druskas un grabažas, pirms beigsim gatavot. Vienkārši paņem jaunu bundžu." viņa jautri pasmaidīja, paņemot pusfabrikāta mērces kārbu no bufetes.

Protams, spagetti mērces ražotāji, tāpat kā sodasūdens ražotāji, neviens negatavoja grauzēju lieluma porcijas. Reindžeri tomēr jau sen bija nolēmuši, ka viņu izmērs nevar būt par šķērsli tam lai neizmantotu iepriekšsagatavota ēdiena priekšrocības. Viņi vienkārši iegādājās "izmēģinājuma porciju" un novietoja to Gadžitas īpaši izprojektētajās saldējamās kārbās. Tam bija arī savi trūkumi; pirmkārt, pat no "izmēģinājuma porcijas" vienmēr sanāca tik daudz kā, kas nu kuro reizi bija iegādāts, ka uz beigām Reindžeriem tas jau bija noriebies līdz ūkai pirms tika galīgi likvidēts. Arī atrast telpas tik daudzām kārbām nebija nemaz tik vienkārši.

Rokijs arī nebija visai apmierināts ar šo iepriekšsagatavoto ēdienu tā vietā lai visu gatavotu paši saviem spēkiem, taču pārējie viņu pārliecināja, ka tad kad viņi noguruši atgriezās mājās pēc kārtējās lietas izmeklēšanas, daudz vienkāršāk ir iemest katlā gatavus produktus un pielaist uguni. Viņi gan nebija minējuši argumentu, ka tad, kad viņi bija noguruši pēc grūta darba, viņi vēlējās būt droši ka ēdiens būs baudāms.

Kad Gadžita pabeidza ieliet podā mērci un pēc tam iebērt ūdenī makaronus, Deils beidzot bija sagatavojis kolas bundžas. "Lūdzu, te būs." Viņš nolika glāzes uz galda.

"Paldies." Gadžita nolika mērces katliņu uz plīts blakus lielam tukšam katlam un ieslēdza sildīšanu. "Kā būtu, ja mēs izgatavotu kādus saldumus (taffy)?"

"Lieliski."

Viņi abi ķērās pie garlaicīgās saldumu gatavošanas; kad produkts jau bija iepildīts spiedienkatlā, Gadžita pasniedzās pie regulatora.

"Lūdzu ļauj man to ieregulēt!" Deils lūdzās, izmantojot pret viņu savu labāko noklīduša kucēna acu skatienu.

"Protams, kāpēc gan ne," viņa atbildēja, pūloties pārliecināt sevi, ka tur nav nekā kas varētu noiet greizi. "Tikai -"

"Es zinu," viņš steidzās viņu nomierināt, pagriežot rādītāju tikai nedaudz, pirms ieklausoties. "Kas tas par troksni?"

"Kāds troksnis?"

"Nu, tas kas izklausās pēc šņākšanas?"

"Es nezinu, bet mana mērce vēl joprojām ir auksta!"

"Ak nē!" Deils iesmējās, pagriežot spiedienkatla regulātoru tik tālu, cik vien skala to ļāva, pirms mesties pie plīts, atslēgt siltumu un noņemt no virsmas tukšo podu. No tā pacēlās gaisā garaiņi. "Apsveicu, Gadžit. Tu tikko piededzināji zilu gaisu," viņš informēja savu partneri, pūloties nesmieties pārāk skaļi.

"Gaisu?" viņa bezpalīdzīgi pārjautāja.

"Neuzņem to tik nopietni," Deils metās viņu mierināt. "Es arī to esmu pamanījies."

 _*Nezin kāpēc es neizjūtu to kā īpaši mierinošu argumentu,*_ viņa nodomāja.

Deila acis ieplētās, kad viņš paskatījās uz spiedienkatlu, tad atpakaļ uz Gadžitu, kas jau bija pagriezusies uz otru pusi un pārvietoja savu mērces katliņu uz sakarsušā plītsriņķa. Viņš atkal paskatījās uz pašdarināto aparātu. Kaut kas te vairs nebija kārtībā. Viņš neatcerējās, ka kādreiz agrāk tas būtu tā trīcējis... "Ups, Gadžit? Gadžit?"

"Ko?"

Nezināma iemesla pēc satraukums Deila balsī nebija piereģistrējies viņas smadzenēs - viņa nepapūlējās apgriezties un paskatīties.

"Gadžit!" Šoreiz te bija īpaša uztraukuma pieskaņa.

"Kas ir, Deil? Es mēģinu-" Viņai bija tieši tik daudz laika, lai pagrieztos, un tad šoks aizstāja viņas mazliet apvainoto sejas izteiksmi.

**BUMMM!**

"Fui!" Gadžita savieba degunu, kad bija paspērusi soli un tikai ar grūtībām varēja atraut kāju no virtuves grīdas. Viņa pārlaida skatienu ar lipīgo saldumu piešķiestajai virtuvei. "Tas nebūs nekāds joks - dabūt šito visu atkal tīru. Ar tevi viss kārtībā, Deil?"

Virs virtuves letes uzmanīgi parādījās ausu pāris, kam sekoja pārējā Deila seja. "Nu, man netrāpīja, ja tas ir tas ko tu domā. Kas būs nākamais? Torte?"

"Labi..." _*Deils grib gatavot... Kaut kam taču viņam jāiznāk pareizi, man tikai viņš jāpieskata.*_

 

Tikmēr Džeks Rokfors un Zippers bija tikko kā atgriezušies no siera kuģa sagaidīšanas pilsētas dokos, un atrada Čipu izlaidušos uz dzīvojamās istabas dīvāna pāršķirstot ārkārtīgi labi nolasītas grāmatas lappuses. Lielajai pelei bija skaidrs, ka tā var būt tikai viena grāmata - 'Džona Bezila piedzīvojumi'. "Laba grāmata?" viņš painteresējās, bez īpašas vajadzības.

"Njā," viņu vadonis neapzināti atbildēja.

"Un kur ir pārējie?"

"Kaut kad ap astoņiem, es domāju," Čips atbildēja, nepaceļot galvu no grāmatas.

"Ap astoņiem?" Zippers atkārtoja, nesaprašanā atskatoties uz savu labāko draugu. Austrālietis varēja tikai paraustīt plecus. Dabūt apzinātu atbildi no detektīva, kad viņš bija iegrimis savas mīļākās grāmatas lasīšanā, bija tik pat neiespējami, kā Rokijam atteikties no siera; nekas, varbūt vienīgi izņemot atombumbas sprādzienu, nespētu izvilkt Čipu ārā no viņa fantāzijas pasaules.

"Nu labi, es iešu pagatavošu vakariņas, okay?"

"Viens pret desmit." Čips nomurmināja, nepaceļot degunu.

"Ne 'desmit pret četriem'?" Zippers pārjautāja.

Rokijs viltīgi iesmīnējās un ierunājās mazliet skaļākā balsī nekā parasti, "Zemei uzbrukuši mutanti kāpuri, kas kopā ar duci mūsu lielāko ienaidnieku patlaban stāv mūsu koka pakājē, pieprasot mūsu padošanos, vai arī viņi uzspridzinās visu pasauli. Es eju meklēt kosmosa kuģi lai mēs varētu izglābties no ātombumbas, kas ies gaisā pēc pusstundas, labi?"

"Vienalga. Tikai esat droši ka būsiet atpakaļ uz vakariņām. Man šķiet, ka Rokijs atkal gatavo to neaprakstāmo strebekli no siera un speķa, un ja jūs nebūsiet atpakaļ laikā, viņš noliks jūsu porcijas saldētavā. Lai gan tas šķiet neiespējami, sasildīts otrreiz tas draņķis garšo vēl riebīgāk nekā tikko pagatavots."

Zippers iespurcās, paskatījies uz sava drauga sejas izteiksmi, kad Čips apklusa un atkal iegrima savā grāmatā, pat nenojausdams, ka viņa paziņojums nonācis nepareizās ausīs.

Pirms apstulbušais šefpavārs paguva pavērt muti, lai pateiktu visu, ko viņš patlaban domāja, eksplozija satricināja Reindžeru Bāzes koku līdz pat pašiem sakņu galiņiem.

Čips asi pacēla galvu. Viņam vajadzēja pāris sekundes, lai aptvertu, kur viņš atrodas, bet tikko viņš bija noorientējies, viņš pārvēlās pār dīvāna mugurpusi un metās skriet uz virtuves pusi, pārējiem diviem minot viņam uz papēžiem.

Rokijs tomēr nonāca pie mērķa pirmais un pūlējās atvērt durvis. "Aizslēgtas no iekšpuses! Gadžit? Vai tā esi tu?"

Gadžita pieskrēja pie durvīm. "Ar mums viss kārtībā," viņa iesaucās.

"Vai tev nevajag palīdzēt?" Rokijs norūpējies sauca pretī.

"Gadžit, es nedomāju, ka mums ir pietiekoši daudz miltu, lai -" Deils sāka runāt, bet tad spēji aprāvās.

Viņa partnere apgriezās un tā arī sastinga, skatoties uz dīvaino skatu. Deila seja bija pilnīgi balta, izņemot viņa tumši brūnās acis. "Nē, es nedomāju vis, ka mums ir pietiekoši daudz miltu," viņa paziņoja, pūloties saglabāt pilnīgi normālu sejas izteiksmi, "ja ņem vērā, ka lielāko daļu no tiem tu valkā kā sejas pūderi!"

"Dārgā? Tu esi droša, ka tu nevēlies lai es nāku iekšā un sniedzu tev palīdzīgu roku?"

"Es nedomāju, ka tev vajadzētu nākt iekšā," Gadžita pamācoši paziņoja. "Tas var būt bīstami tavai veselībai."

Deils ieskatījās jaunā mirdzošā podā un sāka tā smieties, ka novēlās augšpēdus. Viņam vajadzēja vismaz piecas minūtes, pirms viņš atkal spēja runāt.

"Būšu aizmirsis kādu no tiem ledus kubiņiem," viņš pūlējās attaisnoties.

"Nu, labāk tomēr sākt gatavot to torti, ja mēs gribam to pabeigt vēl šodien. Dibentelpā aiz kastes jābūt vēl vienai miltu pakai."

Viņi sāka lasīt kopā visas nepieciešamās izejvielas, līdz Deils pavaicāja partnerei, "Gadžit? Kur Rokijs glabā šito?"

"Cepampulveri? Hmm... paskaties tai tur plauktā, kādā no bundžām, es domāju."

"Labi." Taču, kad viņš izcilāja visas bundžas, īstā izrādījās tukša. _*Nu nekas, receptē bija rakstīts - 'pielikt naža galiņu cepampulvera', vai tad nu neiztiks arī bez tā*_ Drosmīgi viņš devās pēc nākošās sastāvdaļas.

"Izskatās, ka tas būs viss!" Gadžita pasmaidīja, ielejot podā tasīti ar olu.

"Lieliski!" Deils pasmīnēja. "Kļūsim bīstami!"

Gadžita jautājoši piešķieba galvu un paskatījās uz viņu.

"Es šorīt atkal skatījos 'Tumšos Spārnus'! Tu zini, tas varētu būt tik lieliski, ja mēs būtu komiksu varoņi. Čips un Deils -"

Izgudrotāja tā arī palika ar pavērtu muti skatoties uz viņu. Viņa zināja, ka Deilam bieži vējš staigā galvā, bet no tiesas, vai viņš patiesi būtu tiktāl sajucis ka iedomātos sevi par **multeni**! " **Koo**?!"

"Nu, tie puiši, kuru vārdos mūs nosauca! Čipa mamma un mana mamma bija labas draudzenes, un viņām ļoti patika tās īsās sērijas. Mēs abi piedzimām gandrīz vienā un tai pašā laikā, un tā viņas mūs nosauca par Čipu un Deilu."

* _Vēlāk mēs ar Čipu par to **noteikti** parunāsim!* _Gadžita iekšēji pasmaidīja.

"Lai vai kā, pirmie Čips un Deils tiešām zināja kā priecāties. Hei, man radās laba doma! Mēs varētu pārdot mūsu piedzīvojumus Valtam Disnejam!"

Gadžita nevarēja noturēties nepasmaidījusi, iedomājoties Čipa reakciju uz Deila pēdējo prāta izgudrojumu. "Tieši tā. Teiksim, tevi virtuvē!"

"Nē. Tas labākajā gadījumā nonāks kādā fanu žurnālā."

Gadžita pacēla vienu uzaci, taču nolēma ļaut tam visam tikt aizmirstam, kamēr viņa uzvilka aizsargbrilles un ieslēdza savu pēdējo izgudrojumu - lieljaudas mikseri. Taču visas domas par burunduku līdziniekiem pazuda no viņas prāta divas sekundes vēlāk, kad tortes mīkla pašķīda uz visām pusēm. Deils iebrēcās un novēlās zemē virtuves letes aizsegā.

"Gadžit! Izslēdz!" viņš iesaucās.

"Es nevaru! Tas iesprūda!"

Klauvējiens pie durvīm.

"Dārgā?" Rokijs iesaucās.

"Gadžit? Deil?" Zippers brīnījās.

"Ko jūs tur darāt?" Čips pieprasīja.

"Neko!" abi pavāri nevainīgi korī atbildēja.

"Izslēdz to briesmoni, kamēr mums vēl ir palicis mazliet mīklas!" Deils iešņācās, cerot ka ārpusē esošie viņu neizdzirdēs.

"Kas tur pie jums notiek?" no durvju otrās puses pieprasīja trīs satrauktas balsis.

"Nekas tāds ko jūs vēlētos zināt!" Deils viņiem paziņoja, un tad apcirtās pret pelīti. "Izslēdz taču!"

"Es nevaru atlaist rokas! Ja es to darīšu, tas te visu izšķaidīs!"

"It kā viss jau tāpat nebūtu izšķaidīts," Deils nomurmināja.

"Vienīgais ko tu vari darīt, ir izraut slēdzi no kontakta!"

Izmantojot paplāti kā vairogu un aizsedzoties aiz tās, Deils piekļuva miksera dakšiņai un varonīgi izrāva to no kontakta. Mikseris iegārdzās un apklusa.

Gadžita notrausa savus pēkšņi par brūniem kļuvušos matus no sejas. "Uff! Šķiet, ka šai mikserī vēl ir palikušas pāris kļūdas..."

"Tur es tev piekrītu. Tu nejokoji, kad teici, kas tas ir lieljaudīgs!"

Gadžita piešķieba krietni patukšoto bļodu. "Hmm. Te vēl ir palicis pietiekoši lai sanāktu nelielai tortei, varbūt ne tik lielai, kā teikts receptē."

"Būs labi," Deils piekrita, kamēr viņa partnere uzlēja masu uz pannas un iešāva cepeškrāsnī.

"Man liekas, man vajadzēs doties pēc pāris vecām lupatām, lai sāktu te visu satīrīt," Gadžita nopūtās.

" **Tādā izskatā**?!" Deils satvēra viņas roku. "Gadžit, tu taču vairāk neesi pat **blondīne**!"

 _*Tas nav godīgi... Deils izskatās tikpat labi kā vienmēr - varbūt tikai mazliet apputējis ar miltiem - bet es esmu nošķiedusies no galvas līdz kājām! Saldumi, mīkla...*_ viņa klusi saviebās.

"Tur var līdzēt tikai viena lieta!"

"Ko?" Viņas vēderā piepeši parādījās tāds dīvains tukšums.

Atbildei, Deils satvēra izlietnes ūdens padeves cauruli, notēmēja, un ieslēdza ūdens padevi.

Gadžita iespiedzās, sagrābstīja nedaudz mīklas no sienas un ar ievingrinātu roku ietrieca Deilam sejā.

Mazliet pārsteigts, Deils izslēdza ūdens padevi. Mirklī aizmirsis visas domas par satīrīšanu, burunduks atbildēja ar to pašu, un drīz vien viņi abi vairāk atgādināja mīklas figūriņas, nekā pūkainus zvēriņus. Tas būtu varējis vilkties ilgāk, ja vien cepeškrāsns taimera pīkstēšana nepārtrauktu viņu izpriecu.

"Zini," Gadžita klusi nomurmināja, izvelkot paplāti ar gatavo 'produktu', "Es zinu, ka mēs nesākām cepšanu ar to mīklas daudzumu, ar ko mums būtu vajadzējis sākt, bet torte pat attāli neatgādina attēlu no recepšu grāmatas... Deil, tu esi drošs, ka tu neko neaizmirsi pielikt?"

"Nē. Es pieliku visu, ko tu liki. Nu... Izņemot vienu..." viņš atzinās, norādot uz pavārgrāmatu. "Cepamo pulveri... Rokijam tā vairs nebija, tā ka es nolēmu tālāk nemeklēt. Bet tas bija nepieciešams tik nedaudz... Es nedomāju, ka tas kaut ko mainīs, ja es to izlaidīšu..."

Gadžita mēģināja nogriezt 'tortei' stūri, taču tas viņai neizdevās. Nopūtusies, viņa pagriezās pret burunduku. "Cepampulveris, Deil, ir tas, kas liek mīklai izcelties. Tā kā tu to nepieliki, torte neizcēlās, un tagad tā ir tik cieta, ka to pat ar nazi vairs nevar sagriezt."

"Labi, viss, kas ir palicis, ir cepumi. Es tūlīt sameklēšu recepti. Rokijs saka, ka to neviens nevar sagatavot nepareizi."

"Es par to nebūtu tik droša..."

Deils lasīja kopā nepieciešamās izejvielas, kamēr Gadžita starp grautiņa paliekām meklēja kādu tīru paplāti. Tad burunduks pagriezās pret pelīti. "Klausies, kas jādara tad, kad viss ir sabērts iekšā?"

"O nē! Deil, vai tu nevarēji izlasīt recepti līdz galam?! Visu -- pat šokolādes sausiņus! -- tu esi iebēris vienā katlā!"

"Vai tad man nevajadzēja?"

"Nē! Man liekas, vienīgais, kas tev ir atlicis, ir mēģināt to visu izmaisīt..."

"Labi."

Abi atgriezās pie savām nodarbībām. Skaļš krakšķis tikai mazliet apsteidza nopūtu "Ups! Nu labi..."

"Ups kas?" Gadžita apcirtās īstā brīdī lai izvairītos no kaut kā, ko Deils pārlidināja pār plecu. "Tu nolauzi **koka karoti**?!?! Paskaties, cik **resna** tā ir!"

"Es nedomāju, ka tā tik viegli pārlūzīs!"

"Nu labi. Pamēģini manu mikseri. Tam vajadzētu- Izlietne pārplūst!" Vienā elpas vilcienā Gadžita bija pie tās, izslēdza ūdens padevi un pagrūda palielu katlu zem ūdenskrituma.

"Es satīrīšu," Deils piedāvājās. "Varbūt tu vēl vari izglābt cepumus."

Gadžita iesprauda mikserī mīcītājus un ieslēdza strāvu. Jaudīgais izgudrojums, kas smiedamies bija izšķaidījis tortes mīklu pa visu virtuvi, kapitulēja Deila cepumu mīklas priekšā. Mīcītāji saliecās, un no korpusa pacēlās dūmi. Gadžita ātri izrāva vadu no kontakta.

Abi pavāri palika ar pavērtām mutēm skatoties uz Deila radīto brīnumu.

"Vai kaut kur tuvumā ir toksisko atkritumu izgāztuve?" viņš vāji izdvesa.

"Kad būs vakariņas?" no otras durvju puses pieprasīja Rokija balss. "Mēs te mirstam badā!"

Deils un Gadžita izplūda smieklu lēkmē.

"Es baidos, ka vakariņas mazliet nokavēsies," Gadžita izdvesa, atspiedusies pret durvīm.

"Vau!"

"Vau **kas**?!?!" izgudrotāja painteresējās, pilnīgi attaisnojami jūtoties vēl nelaimīgāk.

Deils norādīja uz ledusskapi, pie kura sānu sienas bija pielipuši makaroni -- pie tam perfektā poda formā. "Spagetti ir gatavi."

"Tāpat kā mērce! Tā iet pāri malām!" Viņa metās uz priekšu, lai pūlētos novērst pēdējo katastrofu.

Deils sāniski pietuvojās durvīm. "Ko jūs, puiši, domājiet par zemesriekstu sviesta un ievārījuma maizītēm, salātiem un pankūkām (instant brownies)?"

"Nav nekādas vainas," Čips atbildēja.

"Hei, Deil! Vai jūs tik ilgi cepat vienkāršas pankūkas?" Rokijs izklausījās neticīgs.

"Uf... nē, mēs... uf... tas ir... uf..."

"Mēs izmantojam savu radošo iztēli," Gadžita skaļi pačukstēja, pūloties atdalīt makaronus no ledusskapja.

"Izmantojam savu radošo iztēli," viņš pašpārliecināti atkārtoja un aizgriezās no durvīm, tikai pēc laba brīža aptverot, ko īsti viņš bija pateicis. "Izmantojam savu radošo iztēli?"

Gadžita nopūtās, atspiedās ar vienu kāju pret ledusskapja durvīm un atliecās ar visu svaru. "Vai tev ir kāda labāka ideja? Kāpēc tu prasīji, vai viņi vēlas zemesriekstu sviesta un džema sviestmaizes? Mani spagetti ir labi!" _*Vai vismaz tie būtu bijuši labi, ja es nebūtu bijusi tik aizņemta glābjot mūs visus no tā lai tu te visu nesagrautu, ka pavisam par tiem aizmirsu!*_

Deils sarauca uzacis, pārgāja pāri istabai un stipri iesita pa makaronu klusi. Tie nolīgojās, taču palika tur pat vien karājamies. Deilam radās jauna ideja - viņš atspērās un uzrāpās uz kluča jāteniski. Tas pat neizliecās. "Domā, ka šito ēst būtu laba ideja?" viņs noprasīja, no sava sēdekļa norādot uz nomelnējušo mērces podu. "Makaroni droši vien garšos līdzīgi riepu gumijai, un tas, kas palicis pāri no mērces, vēl nav zinātniski klasificēts. Zemesriekstu sviesta un džema maizītes un salāti neprasa gatavošanu, un pankūkas pat es varu izcept."

"Tu esi drošs, ka tā ir laba ideja?"

"Kas tad var būt vienkāršāk? Tu ieber bļodā pulveri un ūdeni, sajauc tos, un tad cep. Tur nav iespējams kaut ko sajaukt."

"Nu labi. Es ķeršos pie pankūkām, tu sāc griezt salātus." _*Pat **Deils** nevarētu sabojāt salātus.*_

Pagāja veselas piecas miera un klusuma pilnas minūtes, pirms Deils bija pabeidzis griezt salātus. Nolicis metāla bļodu uz tuvākās brīvās vietas -- elektriskās plīts virsmas -- viņš devās uz noliktavu, lai izņemtu džema kārbiņu no plaukta. Uz vēl pāris minūtēm viņu aizņēma sviestmaižu griešana, smērēšana un apziešana.

Gadžita, pilnīgi pārliecināta, ka beidzot viss rit kā nākas, pabeidza savu gatavojumu un devās pie plīts, lai iešautu to cepeškrāsnī. Nākošajā mirklī viņa izdvesa aizžņaugtu kliedzienu, kam tūlīt sekoja slāpēti smiekli. Tad ieslēdzās viņas prāta racionālā daļa, viņa nolika vēl neuzceptās pankūkas kopā ar visu paplāti uz virtuves galda un izslēdza krāsni, pirms paņemt virtuves cimdus un nocelt no plītsvirsmas mazliet apsvilušo bļodu.

"Kas noticis?" Deils noprasīja, pagriežoties pret viņu, joprojām turot savās ķepās maizes šķēli un nazi.

"Deil," viņa paziņoja no smiekliem trīcošā balsī, ko viņa atsacījās laist garām savai savaldībai, "Šodien mēs piededzinājām gaisu, piebeidzām torti, salauzām lielo koka karoti un manu mikseri. Mēs izdekorējām virtuvi ar sodas ūdeni, saldo sacepumu, tortes mīklu, spagetti mērci un makaroniem. Bet šis -- es vairs nevaru! -- šis ir kroņa numurs!"

"Kas tad?"

Viņa lepni pasniedza Deilam bļodu ar savītušajām un mazliet apmelnējušajām dārzeņu salātu mirstīgajām atliekām. "Tu sadedzināji salātus."

"Kā tad es to varēju izdarīt!?"

"Es nezinu. Man šķiet, kad tu liki tos uz plīts, tu būsi nejauši pagriezis siltuma regulatoru ieslēgtā stāvoklī."

"Nu, rādās, ka mums būs jāiztiek ar maizītēm un pankūkām vien. Tiksi no tā vaļā?" Viņš pūlējās turēties cienījami, it kā tā būtu parasta kļūda.

"Protams. Es tos izmetīšu," Gadžita piedāvājās.

Deils tikmēr nolēma palīdzēt viņai ar pankūkām, iešaujot tās cepeškrāsnī. _*Tā mīkla ir pārāk bieza.*_ Bez liekas apdomāšanas viņš izlēja pār to savas kokakolas dzēriena pārpalikumu, ar karoti samaisīja un iešāva krāsnī. _*Grāmatā teikts - divdesmit minūtes. Nedomāju, ka mūsu Siu indiāņu cilts aplencēji būs gatavi gaidīt tik ilgi! Es to ieslēgšu uz desmit minūtēm, bet divtik karstā temperatūrā!*_

Desmit minūtes vēlāk sviestmaises bija pabeigtas, un ieskanējās cepeškrāsns taimers. "Te kaut kas nav kārtībā," Gadžita sarauca seju. "Vēl nevar būt pagājušas veselas divdesmit minūtes!"

"Protams, nē!" Deils vai staroja no lepnuma. "Es to ieslēdzu divkāršā karstumā. Mīkla bija arī ļoti bieza, tāpēc es to mazliet atšķaidīju."

Gadžitas sirds sašļuka, vēl pirms viņa atvēra cepeškrāsni, taču pēdējās cerības izgaisa tad, kad viņa izvilka no dūmiem pilnās ceptuves paplāti ar melno burbuļojošo masu. "Man liekas, šim brīnumam labāk jāseko kūkai un cepumiem." Viņa pūlējās neizklausīties pārāk satriekta. Paskatījusies uz savu kaujā smagi cietušo partneri, tad pati uz sevi, viņa piebilda, "Es domāju, ka es esmu vēl traģiskāks gadījums nekā tu. Pamēģini satīrīt sevi pie izlietnes, kamēr es došos uz dušu."

"Kā tu tiksi ārā tā, lai pārējie tevi nepamana? Varu derēt, ka viņi apmetušies indiāņu nometnē ārpus virtuves durvīm!"

"Es vienkārši izrāpšos pa logu. Atpakaļceļā paķeršu arī tev tīru kreklu."

"Kas notiks, ja kāds tevi ārpusē ieraudzīs?"

"Kādas ir izredzes, ka kāds mani atpazīs?" To paziņojusi, viņa atlauza logu un izrāpās ārpusē.

Pusstundu vēlāk Deils lepni izsoļoja pa virtuves durvīm ar pilnu paplāti ar zemesriekstu sviesta un aveņu džema maizīšu, Gadžitai viņam sekojot cieši aiz muguras un tūlīt aizcērtot durvis. Pie galda Gadžita bija vienīgā, kura alkatīgi neuzklupa pārtikai. Viņa vienkārši tur sēdēja, skatoties uz ēdienu, it kā viņa vēlētos vai nu smieties vai raudāt, bet nekādi nevarētu izšķirties. Kamēr Deils gari un plaši stāstīja, cik lieliski viss noticis, viņa domāja par haosu, kas viņus gaidīja aiz aizvērtajām durvīm. Tikai iedomāšanās vien par to, kas viņus sagaidīja, padarīja viņu **galīgi** nogurušu. Viena vienīga doma griezās viņas prātā. _*Ledus un sodasūdens... tas būs bijis likteņa brīdinājums. Un pēc tam tas sacepums. Mums vajadzēja mest mieru, kamēr mums vēl bija kur atkāpties.*_

"Vai tu jūties labi?" Čips negaidot iesaucās, satverot viņas roku savējā. "Ak dievs, tu taču esi galīgi auksta!"

"Drudža nav," Rokfors nomurmināja, piespiedis roku viņas pierei. "Tomēr tev labāk doties uz gultu."

 _*Tas ir viss, ko es tagad vēlētos!*_ "Bet virtuve..."

"Viss būs labi, dārgā. Es to sakārtošu tavā vietā. Bet tu ej un atpūties, labi?"

Viņa iekoda apakšlūpā lai atturētos no smaida. Nabaga Rokijs. Viņš pat neapzinājās, uz ko piesakās. Viņam nebija ne mazākās nojausmas... "Tas nekas. Es labāk iešu un sākšu strādāt." Viņa pūlējās nejusties tā, it kā dotos uz ešafotu, kur viņu gaida peļuslazds-giljotīna, kad viņa aizvilkās uz virtuvi un rūpīgi aizvēra aiz sevis durvis. Viņa labu brīdi skatījās uz postažu visapkārt, nezinot no kura gala ķerties tai klāt. _*Te būs vēl viens likums tavā sarakstā, Čip:_ ** _Nekad Nelaid Deilu Virtuvē!_ *** viņa domās iesaucās. "Ak, Rokij! Es nekad vairs nežēlošos par tavu gatavošanas mākslu!"

 

 


End file.
